My Night At The Movies
by Akima34
Summary: Akima and Cale go out for a particularly eventful night at the movies...


My Night At the Movies  
By Akima34  
  
POV: Akima's  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Titan A.E. However, I do own the idea and diolauge.  
So...yeah. That's it.  
  
Let's start the story!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey, Cale!" I yelled down the hallway.  
  
Cale came out from the garage, a smear of grease on his cheek. Stith had   
been teaching him mechanics. (AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know Stith's not a mechanic,  
but just go with it.)  
  
"Hi, Akima. What's up?"  
  
"You feel like seeing a movie tonight?" I asked, showing him the movie   
listings. "Dreams In An Alternate Universe is out and it's supposed to be   
pretty good."  
  
"Sure. What time's it playing?"  
  
"Seven-ten. If we hurry, we can catch the previews."  
  
"Okay. Hey, Stith!" he yelled to her. "Ya wanna see Dreams In An Alternate   
Universe?"  
  
"Is that the one with Devon DiCaprio?" she shouted back.  
  
"Let me see the listings a sec," he told me. I handed them over, then after   
a few seconds gave them back and said "Yeah! You wanna come?"  
  
"No! I hate that pretty-boy poor excuse for an actor! But have a good time   
anyway!"  
  
"Okay!" He turned back to me. "Ready to go?" he asked, oblivious to the   
grease stain that was still on his lft cheek.  
  
"Uh, clean up a bit first, okay?"  
  
"Huh?" I pointed to a mirror that was hanging on the wall. "Oh, right."  
He went down to clean up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the theater, we paid for our tickets, then got in line for the refreshments.  
  
"I don't care what you say, I'm getting Milk Duds and that's final!"  
  
Cale frowned. "But I want Gummi Bears."  
  
"Look, we only have twenty bucks. We can't get both."  
  
"Sure we can. I brought ten more bucks."  
  
"Then why didn't you say so?" I turned to the cashier. "One value popcorn, two   
Pepsis, one pack of Milk Duds, and one pack of Gummi Bears."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After the food was paid for, we got to our seats. They were good seats, nice view.  
  
That is, I thought they were good seats. I thought that until a bunch of giggly,   
loud, airheaded girls came in and sat down right behind me and Cale.  
  
"Like, omigawd, do you, like, think this movie is, like, good?"  
  
"Like, who cares? I mean, like Devon DiCaprio is in it!"  
  
"Oh yeah! He's, like, sooo cute! Gah-huh!"  
  
The movie started, so I decided to ignore the bubbleheaded twits behind me and  
to sit back and enjoy the show. They were sure to quiet down once the movie got  
going.  
  
Nope.  
  
About halfway into the movie, Devon's charecter was trying to save Jennifer Love  
Paltrow, another pretty-faced, over-paied actor. And I was finding out that the   
reviewers were wrong about the movie.  
  
VERY wrong.  
  
Plus, those girls behind us were still talking and giggling. Loudly.  
  
(gasp) " Omigawd! Like, there he goes!"  
  
"Ohhhh my gawd, he's, like, soooooo cute!"  
  
"Oh, I'd give ANYTHING to be in Jennifer's high-heeled-sequined shoes right   
now."  
  
"Omigawd, like, me too!"  
  
At this point, I was pretty fed up and decided to do something. (Cale had fallen  
asleep long ago. I can't say I blamed him.)  
  
I turned around in my seat. "Hey, could you guys quiet down? I'm trying to watch  
the movie."  
  
My question was returned with three blank stares.  
  
"OK then." I turned back around in my seat. The second I did, the girls went back  
to talking. And not necisarily about Devon or Jennifer.  
  
"Like, omigawd, that girl was so mean."  
  
"Like, I know. We weren't, like, doing anything."  
  
"Let's just, like, watch the movie."  
  
"OK."  
  
I guess the braindead idiots were oblivious to the fact that I could hear them   
perfectly.   
  
I thought about using something to get the hint across more clearly. I still had   
most of my Milk Duds left. That would give them each a nice little welt on the   
forehead.  
  
Nah. I didn't want to make them unconsious. There was also still my soda, but that  
would only be good for one of them. And there was also the popcorn, but it would  
still only be good for one of them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After dumping my popcorn on the redhead one, my soda on the blonde, and my Milk  
Duds on the brunette, I had to wake Cale up so we could be escorted out of the   
theater.  
  
Cale yawned. "Wha?...What happened?"  
  
"We have to leave," I told him, picking popcorn out of my hair. (The airheads may  
have been stupid, but they did know how to fight back.)  
  
Something odd happened while we were leaving, though. At the point when Devon  
and Jennifer's charecters were kissing, everyone turned around and applauded.  
  
I took a bow.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Hehe, pretty insane, huh? This was inspired after a trip to the movies when a   
bunch of girls were being really loud behind us. I was VERY tempted to do what  
Akima did, but didn't. Oh well. The only difference was that the movie I saw was  
good.   
I mean no offense to fans of Devon Sawa, Leonardo DiCaprio, Jennifer Love  
Hewwit, or Gweneth Paltrow. Those names were picked apart and placed together  
in entirely different forms. Please do not sue me, I'm only 14 years old and I'm  
broke.  
Anyways, hope you enjoied the story!) 


End file.
